Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to resource management in wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, 5G new radio (NR) communications technology is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G communications technology includes enhanced mobile broadband addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable-low latency communications (URLLC) with strict requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications for a very large number of connected devices and typically transmitting a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, however, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
It is envisaged that 5G NR will, in some cases, be deployed in time division duplexing (TDD) bands using very large spectrum (e.g., greater than 100 MHz). Due to the large spectrum, devices may be able to complete transmission of available data relatively quickly. Accordingly, the transmission pattern for 5G NR may be bursty in nature. The bursty transmission pattern allows the user equipment (UE) to more frequently utilize a sleep operation (e.g., discontinuous reception (DRX)) for power savings. The UE may be in a sleep state, then wake up for a short period of time to receive and/or transmit data, then return to the sleep state.
Network capacity improvements by 5G communications technology in terms of, for example, spectral and energy efficiency may nonetheless adversely impact some aspects of existing technologies. For example, it is well known that orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) systems and single carrier frequency-division multiplexing (SC-FDM) system are relatively sensitive to noise and interference. Particularly, in order to transfer data correctly between the UE and a network, the UE and the base station (e.g., evolved Node B), generally use channel estimation to filter out noise and/or interference. In bursty transmission patterns, however, there may not be enough time for enhancing the channel estimates through across-slot filtering. For example, a UE may wake up for only a few slots. By the time the UE and base station transmit enough reference signals to build channel estimation filters, the burst may be complete.